The invention relates to artificial limbs, particularly to an improved air valve for a prosthesis, and more particularly to a spanner-type tool for installing the valve in a prosthesis.
A prosthesis, such as an artificial leg, includes an air release valve through which air is discharged when the leg stump is inserted into the socket of the prosthesis, the socket being designed to fit the stump in a snug, suction-like manner. Air trapped between the stump and the socket must be released to assure a proper fit.
The air valve assembly is generally located near the bottom of the prosthesis leg socket, and the socket is of a length and small size, in some cases, that it is difficult to properly install the valve assembly. The valve assemblies generally include a housing or member which extends through an opening in the prosthesis and is secured therein by a retainer, with a gasket located on each side of the prosthesis. When this housing is not properly installed, the gaskets do not seal properly and allow air leakage into the socket. Also, many of the conventional valve housings include an outer edge configuration which is designed to cooperate with a mating configuration on the inner surface of the socket to prevent the housing from turning during installation. In many instances the housing is not properly seated in the mating configuration of the socket, which allows the housing to turn when the retainer is tightened, whereby the gaskets fail to provide a proper fit around the opening in the socket of the prosthesis.
A need has existed for method or means by which the valve housing can be properly installed in a prosthesis so as to assure no air leakage. This need is satisfied by the present invention which includes an improved prosthesis valve assembly and a tool for installing the valve assembly housing in a prosthesis socket, whereby the problem of air leakage is eliminated.